halofandomcom-20200222-history
Map Packs
Map packs are sets of additional multiplayer maps provided by Bungie, Robot Entertainment, 343 Industries, and Certain Affinity for Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo: Reach, and Halo 4. They have each been released with two to six maps each. ''Halo 2'' map pack(s) Blastacular Pack Blastacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 17, 2007 for $4.00, and re-released as an updated package on May 7, 2007 (still for $4.00), as several glitches discovered in the included content had been fixed. Blastacular Pack was made permanently free on July 7, 2007 (Bungie Day). Maptacular Pack Maptacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on July 5, 2005 for $11.99, and was made permanently free on August 30, 2005. The Maptacular Pack is the largest downloadable content package for Halo 2. Killtacular Pack Killtacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 for $4.99, and was made permanently free on June 28, 2005. Bonus map pack Bonus map pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 as a free download sponsored by Mountain Dew. ''Halo 3'' map pack(s) Heroic map pack The''' Heroic map pack''' was the first downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on December 11, 2007, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack was made free on March 25, 2008, six months to the day after Halo 3's original release, readying for the release of the Legendary map pack. The Pack's maps includes a large Soccer Ball, along with other new items for Forge. Legendary map pack The''' Legendary map pack''' was the second downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on April 15, 2008, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack's maps included Visual Effects filters, which alter the visuals of the game for Custom Games or Machinimas. The pack also included a free Bungie Pro subscription worth 700 Microsoft points. On July 7th, 2008, Bungie Day, the price was lowered in price to 600 Microsoft Points, but the Bungie Pro offer was gone. Cold Storage This map was released on its own, on July 7, 2008, as a free download to commemorate Bungie Day. Unlike the gamerpics, which were also available on that day, Cold Storage will remain available and free. Mythic map pack The third multiplayer map pack has six new maps (as shown in with the new achievements), and new Forge Objects. The title of the map pack was confirmed by Joseph Staten and Frank O'Connor at Comic Con 2008, and by the new achievements. The first half of the map pack, Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox, were packaged as downloadable content using one-time codes alongside the [[Halo Wars: Limited Edition|Limited Edition of Halo Wars]], which was released on February 26, 27, and March 3, 2009, depending on region, it is now available as the Mythic map pack on the Xbox Live Marketplace. The second half of the map pack is obtainable in the Halo 3: Mythic disc that comes bundled with Halo 3: ODST along with all the other map packs. It was released on Xbox Live Marketplace on February 2, 2010. They are both now available on Xbox Live Marketplace for 800 Microsoft Points each. ''Halo Wars'' map pack(s) Historic Battle map pack The first multiplayer map pack for this game is available for download for 800 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live, and was released on July 21st, 2009. It also included four new achievements. ''Halo: Reach'' map pack(s) Noble map pack The first Halo: Reach DLC was released on November 30, 2010, and featured 3 new multiplayer maps: Tempest, Anchor 9 and Breakpoint. The Noble map pack costs 800 Microsoft Points. Defiant map pack The Defiant map pack was the second Halo: Reach DLC map pack, which was released on March 15, 2011. The pack featured 2 multiplayer maps, Condemned and Highlands and one firefight map, Unearthed. The Defiant map pack costs 800 Microsoft Points. Anniversary map pack Anniversary map pack is the new map pack for Halo: Reach that comes with Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (serving as the latter's multiplayer component). The pack featured 6 multiplayer maps, Ridgeline, High Noon, Solitary, Battle Canyon, Breckneck, and Penance, as well as one firefight map, Installation 04. The Anniversary map pack costs 1,200 Microsoft Points.[http://www.gamespot.com/news/halo-reach-anniversary-map-pack-hits-november-15-6344738 Gamespot.com - Halo: Reach Anniversary map pack hits November 15] ''Halo 4 map pack(s) Crimson Map Pack Named after the Fireteam Crimson, this map pack is the first ''Halo 4 DLC, and was released on December 10, 2012. The pack featured 3 new multiplayer maps (Harvest, Shatter and Wreckage) as well as new Achievements. The Crimson map pack costs 800 Microsoft Points, but was available for free if you bought the Halo 4 Limited Edition or the War Games Map Pass, which is available for 2000 Microsoft Points and grants access to the first three Halo 4 Map Packs as they are released in addition to the Strider and Scanner helmets plus an extra emblem. Majestic Map Pack Named after the Fireteam Majestic, this map pack is the second Halo 4 DLC, and was released on 25 February 2013. The pack featured 3 new multiplayer maps (Landfall, Monolith and Skyline) as well as new Achievements. The Majestic map pack costs 800 Microsoft Points, but was available for free if you bought the Halo 4 Limited Edition or the War Games Map Pass, which is available for 2000 Microsoft Points and grants access to the first three Halo 4 Map Packs as they are released. Castle Map Pack Named after the Fireteam Castle, this map pack is the third Halo 4 DLC, and was released on the 1st of April 2013. The pack featured 3 new multiplayer maps (Daybreak, Outcast and Perdition) as well as new Achievements. The Castle map pack costs 800 Microsoft Points, but was available for free if you bought the Halo 4 Limited Edition or the War Games Map Pass, which is available for 2000 Microsoft Points and grants access to the first three Halo 4 Map Packs as they are released. Bullseye Pack Part of the Champions Bundle, this upcoming map pack will be the fourth Halo 4 multiplayer map pack DLC, and will be released on August 20, 2013. The pack will feature 2 new multiplayer maps: *Vertigo - An asymmetrical map featuring interactive elements on each base that depletes the shields of all players in range when shot. *Pitfall - A remake of Halo 3's The Pit with updated aesthetics and features for increased pace and flow. The Bullseye Pack can be acquired through the Chapions Bundle (includes the Infinity Armor Pack, Steel Skin Pack, as well as much more bonus content) for 800 Microsoft Points ($10) or it can be purchased individually for 480 Microsoft Points ($6). The Bullseye Pack will not be free to those who purchased the War Games Map Pass. Sources Category:Multiplayer map packs Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo Wars Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels Category:Halo 4